


Fashion Baby (Model AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re going to walk in the Galaxy Fashion Show and you’re excited because your boyfriend, Poe, will be performing for it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Fashion Baby (Model AU)

Poe was hounded by paparazzi as he arrived to the venue where the fashion show was being held.

“Poe! Poe! Are you excited to perform for the show tonight?” 

“How proud are you of Y/N for being able to walk in the fashion show?”

“Are you gonna be able to keep your eyes on Y/N while there’s other women around?”

That last question made Poe’s ears perk up. He stopped and turned to the reporter who asked that question, “Yes, I’m gonna be able to keep my eyes on Y/N because I love her and she’s a goddess. I’m proud of her no matter what she does and I’m very excited to see her on the runway while I perform.” Without another word, Poe turned on his heel and went through the backdoor to the venue. 

His manager and friend, Temmin “Snap” Wexley patted him on the back, “You handled that well.”

Poe shook his head, his jaw clenched, “I hate when they say stuff like that. I’m a loyal boyfriend. I love Y/N. Why can’t people understand that? I’d never cheat on her.”

Snap rested his hands on Poe’s shoulders, “Hey, I know this. Y/N knows this. Relax. Don’t let it get to you.”

“I know, it’s just-”

“Poe!” Poe’s ear perked at the sound of your voice. He looked behind Snap to see you strutting towards them. Your hair and makeup done, but you wore a silk pink robe around you and gold heels.

Poe smiled as he met you half way, “Hey, baby. Lookin’ stunning as usual.” He kissed your cheek knowing you’d scold him if he messed up your lipstick.

You smiled, “Thank you, handsome.” you straightened the bow tie that he wore, “You prepared for tonight?”

“Not really.”

You looked at him confused, “Why? You were pumped at rehearsal yesterday.”

Poe gave you a sheepish grin, “Because I know once I see you out there I’m gonna get distracted and forget the lyrics.”

You rolled your eyes and swatted his chest, “You’re such a flirt.” You looked behind Poe to see Snap looking down at his phone, “Lighten up a bit, Snap!”

Snap’s head shot up and he gave you a smile, “Fight me, Y/N.”

“Gimme the time and place, Wexley.”

Poe chuckled, “Alright, get your beautiful butt back to work. I’ll see you in a couple of hours, ‘kay?”

You nodded and kissed his cheek, “Bye, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too, gorgeous!”

Poe and Snap then walked to Poe’s own dressing room. Snap kept his voice hushed, “So, you gonna ask her tonight?”

Poe shrugged, “Maybe. If I find the perfect moment.”

Snap nodded, “I have faith in you, Poe.”

* * *

The fashion show was in full swing already. You’ve walked up and down the runway several times now. Every once in a while, you’d hear Poe from the audience yell, “WOOHOO! THAT’S MY BABY! THAT’S MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND!” and you couldn’t help but smile wide every time you were out there.

Now, it was time for Poe to perform. You sent him a good luck text before he appeared onstage to which he replied with a thanks and the kissy face emoji. 

Poe was now onstage donning a gold suit with black lapels. The lights reflecting off his suit and making him shimmer. He held the mic to his mouth and yelled, “How you doin’ Galaxy Fashion Show?!” the huge audience broke out into cheers and screams. Poe smiled and then nodded to his band and the music started playing.

_Hey, hey, hey  
I got a condo in Manhattan  
Baby girl, what’s hatnin’?  
You and your ass invited  
So gon’ and get to clappin’  
Go pop it for a player, pop-pop it for me  
Turn around and drop it for a player, drop-drop it for me  
I’ll rent a beach house in Miami  
Wake up with no jammies (nope)  
Lobster tail for dinner  
Julio, serve that scampi  
You got it if you want it, got, got it if you want it  
Said you got it if you want it, take my wallet if you want it, now_

Your friend and fellow model Rose came up next to you watching Poe on the screen backstage, “He looks amazing!” Poe walked up the runway as he sang, models walking around him and posing at the end of the strip.

“Y/N! You’re almost up!” You slipped off your zip-up hoodie and tossed it onto your chair. You raced into line behind your other friend and fellow model, Gwen Phasma. 

_Jump in the Cadillac  
(Girl, let’s put some miles on it)  
Anything you want  
(Just to put a smile on you)  
You deserve it baby, you deserve it all  
And I’m gonna give it to you_

You then started walking onto the runway. You fashioned a [red lace dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdpegb9ebondhq.cloudfront.net%2Fproduct_photos%2F43091747%2FProm_20Dresses_202016_2C_20Red_20Lace_20Mermaid_20Prom_20Dresses_2C_20Mermaid_20Prom_20Dress_2C_20Red_20Prom_20Dress_202016_original.jpg&t=MDQ4MzNjZGViMmY5YzAzYzA0MDllZTE4ZTIyOGJmNDFjNmM1ZmM4MixvM3YwNjZvVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A_bCpbRgI3er7DhGyCgwbEA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpropertyofpoeandbucky.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168557144821%2Fpoe-is-basically-bruno-mars-performing-thats-what&m=1&ts=1611204091) that fanned down into a beige tulle skirt. You walked along to the music, your hips swaying left and right. You had a big smile on your face. 

Poe turned around just in time to see you strutting towards him. He broke out into a huge grin. His eyes shined with so much love and pride. When you neared him, he took your hand and kissed it. 

_Cool jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like_

You continued to walk with him as he sang and you sang along with him. The audience and photographers were loving it. Poe let go of your hand so you could pose at the end of walkway. You gave the crowd a wink and then went strutting towards backstage. On your way, you blew Poe a kiss and he received it with a smile.

_I’m talkin’ trips to Puerto Rico  
Say the word and we go  
You can be my fleeka  
Girl, I’ll be a fleeko, mamacita  
I will never make a promise that I can’t keep  
I promise that your smile ain’t gon’ never leave  
Shopping sprees in Paris  
Everything twenty-four karats  
Take a look in that mirror (take a look)  
Now tell me who’s the fairest  
Is it you? (is it you?) is it me? (is it me?)  
Say it’s us (say it’s us) and I’ll agree, baby_

For the rest of the song, you and the other models changed into your other outfits and walked back out. Poe always walked beside you as he sang. He would wink and send you kisses. All of which made you smile wide and blush.

Finally his song ended and you were the first one to walk onto stage for his next song. When you were walking onstage, he came up to you and wrapped an arm around your waist.

_Ooh, don’t we look good together?  
There’s a reason why they watch all night long  
Yeah, know we’ll turn heads forever  
So tonight I’m gonna show you off  
_

_When I’m walkin’ with you  
I watch the whole room change  
Baby, that’s what you do  
No, my baby, don’t play  
Blame it on my confidence  
Oh, blame it on your measurements  
Shut that shit down on sight  
That’s right_

Poe joined you at the end of the runway. As you posed, so did he…terribly. He mocked every angle and pose you gave. You broke your facade and started laughing you ass off. Poe had to stop singing for a little bit because he started laughing too.

_We out here drippin’ in finesse  
It don’t make no sense  
Out here drippin’ in finesse  
You know it, you know it  
We out here drippin’ in finesse  
It don’t make no sense  
Out here drippin’ in finesse  
You know it, you know it  
_

_Now slow it down for me baby  
‘Cause I love the way it feels when we grind  
Yeah, our connection’s so magnetic on the floor  
Nothing can stop us tonight_

Eventually, the song came to an end and you were done walking for the night. You collapsed with a comfortable sigh into your makeup chair. 

“You did great out there, Y/N!” Rose exclaimed as she ran up to you and hugged you with delight. 

“Thank you! So did you!”

“You and Poe were so cuuute! You’re all over instagram and snapchat! Look!” Rose tapped on several icons on snapchat and they all showed pictures and videos of you and Poe. Many of the captions were “SO. CUTE!” and “RELATIONSHIP GOALS!” 

“We do look pretty cute,” you said with a smile.

“Hell yeah we do.” Poe said as he appeared by your side. 

You jumped and held your hand to your chest, “Oh shit! Babe! Don’t do that!”

Poe giggled and kissed your cheek, “Sorry. Hiya, Rose.”

“Hey, Poe! Great performance!”

“Thanks! You guys looked so beautiful out there.”

“Not as beautiful as this one though,” Rose said with a teasing smirk.

You rolled your eyes, “Get outta here, Tico.”

Rose laughed, “Alright. See you at the after party!” 

Poe moved so that he stood in front of you. He leaned forward and captured your lips, “You really were beautiful out there. Fucking gorgeous.”

“So were you, Poe. You did amazing out there.”

“Really? ‘Cause I was freaking out. I only felt better when you’d be up there with me.”

You giggled and smoothed down Poe’s hair, “You’re such a softie, Poe Dameron.”


End file.
